Making Love to Myself
by lemonfics
Summary: Lucy, Natsu and Lucy Ashley are in a hotel room admiring their similarities; this prompts Ashley to suggest something intriguing. WARNING: VERY SEXUAL.


The air in Edolas smelt different than the street vendors and relaxing riverside that she was used to in Magnola. The hotel room had a sweet aroma lingering in the air despite the little cracks in the walls and doorways in need of repairs. Although, she was starting to think it was her counterpart that had that pleasant smell. Getting out of the tub, Lucy patted herself to dry with towels and wrapped it around to cover herself.

"We totally have the same naked body!" A Lucy that looked identical than she hollered.

Not wearing a towel, she barged into the other room letting Natsu study her nude self. His checks were flustered. Even though he could not use fire magic, his body felt like it was engulfed in flames, especially near his groin. Spiriting to the other room with a spare towel, Lucy threw it on her parallel universe counterpart, but she batted it away proud of her appearance. Even though her breast were the same size and perky like hers and the nipple was the identical rose colour, her pose was so confident it gave a unique spin on herself.

"It's just Natsu." She spoke, brash. "It's not like it's something he hasn't seen" her eyes winked.

Her face was as red as her the only man in the room.

"Still, we're dating and you're technically another women." She asked, unsure. "Although, not really."

"Have you guys done it before?"

Those brown eyes were fixated on the same ones forcing an answer out.

"Yes-"

"Have you had a threesome?"

The spare towel dropped on the floor on its own. Her head titled sideways as her brain paused for a moment. The strength and honesty in her tone made it obvious that she and the other Natsu must have done that.

Meanwhile, her boyfriend almost chocked on the tea he was sipping on when he heard the question. Being the gentleman he responded, "No, we aren't into sex with other people."

A smirk was planted on her face as she reached for a square looking device near her belongings. Her fingers tapped on it while she casually said, "We're have a foursome."

The couple almost fell on the faded carpet as their bodies felt as if Gray had frozen them. They were immobile for a few moments, enough time for other Lucy to type her message and put her mobile device back into her bag. Her eyes rolled as her hands crossed in her arms.

"You're too uptight." She spoke authoritatively. "This will loosen you up. We're the same people so it's not cheating and besides, haven't you thought of having sex with yourself? I know I have and I'd totally lick your pussy."

Somehow the towel on her fell off revealing the same body, only her hands were covering some of her body, uncomfortable in her own skin. However, those words struck a cord. Her sexuality is very reserved because she never thought of being sexual with many people. It took her some time to warm up to Natsu. Although, every time she looked at her breast and vagina in the mirror she did feel some arousal. Being with a woman was somewhat on her bucket list but having someone who was the same body and someone whom she never had to see again made her a little wet.

Glancing over at her boyfriend, she could tell he had a stiffy without looking at his crouch.

"It's up to you." He suggested.

Her butt shifted towards the sofa as she spend her legs wide open revealing her small lips that were pink. Nodding because she was too embarrassed to say "yes", other Lucy dove right in planting her tongue on her clitoris while sucking it with her lips. Her back arched from the contact while she let out a moan. It was similar to how Natsu ate her only she could tell her counterpart was much more experienced. He unzipped his pants to put his hand down it and started to play with himself, enjoying the view. Needing something to grip on due to her other self knowing all the pleasure spots, she clutched onto his rock hard penis that was at full attention and gentle stroked it. Her other hand were to hold her breast then both hands went down on her other Lucy's head, stroking her hair and pulling her closer. After a couple of minutes of mini orgasms she came up and kissed her other lips. A sweat syrup was on her lips as she could taste herself. Licking her lips they changed roles and her face went in. Another clitoris felt different than when she masturbated but the taste was sheer heaven. Licking around she followed the moans and directions from her counterpart.

"I'm going to orgasm really soon." Natsu spoke, in a euphoric state.

"Cum inside your girlfriend." She suggested, as Lucy was unable to speak.

The three shuffled around and went to the floor so that her hips was raised and her face was lowered unto Lucy Ashley's genitals. Placing himself around, he gave it to her doggy-style. The oral she was receiving gave a lot of lubrication that it allowed him slide right in. The thrusts enhanced her eating experience as she could feel Ashley orgasm a couple of times. Taking her face out, she placed some fingers into her counterparts vagina. It felt tight around her fingers as she could feel her g-spot.

"You masturbate like this don't you?"

She let out a laugh as she fingered faster. He tried to hold in his ejaculations as much as he could but seeing his girlfriend finger a woman and have the scent of her vagina juices on her lips made him shoot quickly. He was in so deep that when he popped out there wasn't any sperm near the opening. After he came, his girlfriend reached around and put her fingers near his lips.

"Taste her"

Holding her hand, he put them in his mouth and almost came again. It was practically the same taste only slightly different due to inhabiting Edolas. To someone without enhanced senses, it would be the same.

Instead of earlier when she being upset that her boyfriend saw another woman naked, her mood changed and she wanted to share her sexual experiences with him. It could have been the orgasms but there was a high she never felt before where her brain wanted the best sexual experience possible. The other Lucy spread her legs out and placed her hand on the back of his head to invite him in. Lucy thought she would be jealous seeing this, but she wanted to give him a very pleasurable experience.

"You're pretty good." Lucy Ashley commented. "My other self is lucky."

A tap on the door caused him to halt but she wouldn't let him. Lucy then waltzed over towards the entrance and looked into eyehole. There stood a man who was exactly like Natsu, pink hair, broad shoulders, and short height on the otherside with a box in his hands. Before opening the door, she threw a towel over her naked self and slowly opened the door.

"I brought the tame sex toys you asked for."

Her brown eyes and mouth opened very wide. It took a couple of seconds before Ashley chimed in, "I'm in here!"

The other Natsu placed the box down after closing the door and did a double take and studied the woman by the door and the woman getting her pussy licked. Natsu quickly darted away from Lucy Ashley and placed his hands in the air as if he were guilty of a serious crime.

"Shit, sorry man." He spoke, frantically.

"Wow, you two look the same." He commented first and looked over towards his girlfriend. Observing his counterpart, there wasn't a look of anger but more out of curiosity.

"We look the same." Looking over towards Ashley he asked, "Does his cock feel the same to you?"

Both Earthland Natsu and Lucy stared at each other with their eyes almost popping out.

"I don't know, he just ate me out." She answered, so honestly. "Why don't you fuck the other Lucy and we can find out?"

The Earthlanders shrugged their shoulders as if they were already past the point of no return. It took some time to take off the towel, similar to when she and Natsu first had sex. Before they could do anything, Edolas Natsu took out something from the box. It was a vibrator and a some rope that he pulled out.

"He likes being tied up." Ashley spoke, reaching for a bottle of lube.

The four went towards the bedroom where two beds, each sleeping two people with an antique headboard. Lucy used it to for the rope and tied Dragion's right hand to it and lied him down.

Unlike her Natsu, this one was very submissive. She had to take off his clothes, which is something she wasn't used to. The scars on her boyfriends body didn't appear on this other version; however, his penis was the exact same. Same thickness, which was quite thick and the size wasn't small but just right for her vagina. The foreskin was still intact on this one as well. Her counterpart assisting in taking off his clothes and she the dominate one in the relationship, like Natsu. Putting her mouth on his erection, she gobbled it down with a vacuum seal and stroked up and down. Her hands reached for Lucy's as she directed him to his balls. She looked at her boyfriend who had as much of a confused look as she and said,

"It's up to you."

Being intrigued, her fingers proceeded in cupping his balls while using the other hand to cup her mans. They both felt the same. Using the same technique as her counterpart, she put her mouth to her Natsu's but he slowly mouth fucked her. Ashley took her mouth away from her mans and went towards his counterpart. Natsu switched to Ashley's mouth while both women proceeded to devouring not just his penis but also his balls. Natsu began to moan in enjoyment as he never experienced two women on him. His entire genital was getting some action. Knowing that he could last awhile, Ashley and Lucy took their mouths away from Natsu and started kissing. The taste of each other from earlier and his pre-cum was enough arousing. Lucy touched her counterpart's breasts and started licking the nipple. It was a lot firmer than she thought it would be and the erect nipples were perfect for sucking.

"That's so hot." Natsu moaned, playing with himself.

"I know." Other Natsu added.

"You can kiss him if you want." Ashley suggested, using the vibrator on Lucy's clitoris. "Or fuck him. He' doesn't mind"

His feet stepped back as his face looked like it saw vomit. However, Dragion sat upright and used his free hand to reach for his counterpart's penis. It could have been the air but he took a deep breath and let his other self stroke him. Which turned into a blow job while his girlfriend sat on Ashley's face. It was like a woman giving him head only he knew more of the pleasure zones and he could feel some facial hair.

Ashley squeezed some lube on her hand and and put it on her boyfriends anus.

"I'm guessing your girlfriend doesn't do much anal."

Her eyes glared at her other self as there was truth to it while her boyfriend went with the flow. He would never do this in Earthland but he went to his counterpart's backside and pounded himself in. Dragion screamed with pleasure, which prompted him to be rough.

"Lucy, get on the other end" He suggested.

Agreeing, she lied down on the bed while Dragion put his penis inside her; however all the trusting was Natsu. Dragion was sandwiched in moaning with all sorts of pleasure. Ashley assisted by rubbing Lucy's clitoris and playing with her breasts. This wasn't like an ordinary orgasm. She could feel pleasure all over her having a man inside her and a woman playing with her. She felt an orgasm start from her groin but went to every nerve in her body.

"I'm going to cum" Dragion alerted, slipping himself out of Lucy and squirting his juices on her stomach. Ashley quickly licked most of it off while the intrigued Natsu took a taste.

"We taste the same too."

Natsu quickly cleaned his penis and started pounding Ashley while Lucy and Dragion, the submissive ones, watched and gently stroked each other's genitals. It was strange seeing the two of them going at it like rabbits because both were the dominate one in the relationship. She admired how she was so loose and let Natsu do different positions, which she took pleasure watching. However, the four ended with their partners old fashion missionary style, gasping for air as they kissed after the climax. Her hand was on his heart and she could feel it beat like a drum while she could feel the sweat of both of them.

Taking in deep breaths, Natsu leaned into her ear and whispered "I love you. This was mind blowing sex but I don't think I'd do this again."

Lucy chuckled and replied "agreed."


End file.
